


An Eternity With You

by Lyrebirds



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses Are The Best Type Of Kisses Tbh, This Is Essentially Just Fluff, Victor Is A Lovestruck Dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8512399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrebirds/pseuds/Lyrebirds
Summary: When Yuuri forgets to close his blinds the night before, it’s always the sun that wakes Victor.
(Victor and Yuuri wake up slow together. Fluff ensues.)





	

When Yuuri forgets to close his blinds the night before, it’s always the sun that wakes Victor.

Victor had always loved sunrises, ever since he was a child. A sky full of gold, pink and grey always made up for the ungodly hours he used to get up at, to practice skating for a few hours before school every morning in St Petersburg. It was no different in Japan- Victor was delighted to discover that even halfway across the world, years later, sunrises still held all the magic and wonder they did for him as a young boy. 

He could see the amber rays, streaking through the branches of the cherry blossom tree outside Yuuri’s window. The room was awash with rich, golden light, the rare kind only found for a few minutes of each day. In these early hours, reality felt somehow altered. It was peaceful- a quiet, intimate sort of softness, separated entirely from the rigor and routine of everyday life. 

Victor shifted under the covers of the bed, sitting up slightly and looking around the room. Yuuri’s presence was everywhere- in the jacket slung over the chair, in the colorful pens left scattered on the desk, in the trophies that lined his shelves of his wardrobe and the various books stacked by the door. Here and there, he could see his own influence, too- his own suitcase by the door, his own pair of skates in the corner. His chest swelled with a sudden, unnameable emotion at the sight of their lives intertwined like that.   
An electric piano still sat unused in the corner, leaning against the wall. Could Yuuri play piano? Victor’s never heard him. Even after all these months, there’s still so much he doesn’t know yet. He wants to, though. Wants to stick around long enough to find out everything about Yuuri, and then stick around some more.

Yuuri.   
Victor gazed down at the sleeping form of the smaller man pressed against his chest. The bed wasn’t designed for two people, but they made it work- it’s not as if Victor _minded_ being so close to Yuuri. No, convincing Yuuri to let them sleep together was well worth the effort. Victor’s arm was cradled around the other man’s back, holding him close through the night. In turn, Yuuri’s head rested comfortably against Victor’s collarbone, hair fanning out across the pillow. His dark hair took on deep amber tones in the dawn light, drawing out the warmth and light in its color. It was beautiful. He was beautiful- everything about him. God, Victor could just stay in this moment forever.

With his free arm, Victor reached across and brushed a few strays strands away from Yuuri’s forehead, fingertips tracing lightly over skin. Yuuri’s serene features crinkled up as he twitched his nose, his sleepy eyes cracking open. He groaned softly, shifting in Victor’s arms to roll onto his stomach. Victor couldn’t stop the soft smile spreading over his lips, even if he wanted to.

“Good morning Yuuri. Sorry I woke you.” Victor’s voice was barely more than a whisper, not wanting to ruin the quiet atmosphere. Yuuri looked up at him, blinking in drowsy confusion, still not quite awake.

“Morning, Victor,” Yuuri mumbled, letting his head flop back down onto Victor’s shoulder. “I love you,” he added, closing his eyes again. A surprised chuckle escaped from Victor, rumbling through his chest.

“You don’t have much of a filter in the mornings, do you Yuuri?” Victor commented, his smile growing wider, fonder. Yuuri just grumbled something incoherent into his chest.

“Hey.”  
Victor tilted Yuuri’s head up to face him with two fingers under his chin. Yuuri gazed up at him blearily, long past the days where this kind of contact made him uncomfortable. Leaning in close, Victor brushed his lips lightly across Yuuri’s own. Yuuri squeaked in surprise, eyes suddenly wide open, before melting into the kiss, letting his eyelids once again slide shut. Victor curled his free arm around the nape of Yuuri’s neck, playing with the soft hairs and drawing him closer. A soft sigh escaped his lips, the breath puffing against his lover’s skin.

Victor drew back with a smile, filled with a bubbly feeling. Yuuri frowned slightly, chasing after his lips, and Victor would have been happy to oblige such an unbearably cute expression- but it’s hard to kiss someone properly while grinning like an idiot, so he settled instead with pressing his lips to Yuuri’s forehead. Yuuri seemed satisfied by this, and flopped back down onto Victor’s chest. He reached his arms around to cuddle Victor, settling into the new position.

“I love you too, you know,” Victor whispered, breathless, unsure if Yuuri was even awake enough to hear him but needing to say it anyway. He has no idea how one person can make him feel so warm and content, yet so thrillingly alive at the same time.

Victor settled back into the pillow and closed his eyes to the morning sun. They needed to get up soon if they wanted to fit in all their practice for the day, Victor knew. But for now, he let himself enjoy the moment, his troubles fading away as he dozed in the golden light, holding his lover close.


End file.
